


Any Objections?

by MochiMinWriting



Category: B.A.P, Bang Yongguk - Fandom, K-pop
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Light Angst, Mafia AU, suggestive content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: The Red Sun mafia's boss is worried about the future generation of his group. He is getting older and wishes to see his grandchildren before he passes. While he has six sons and one daughter- none have married.They are all strong and competitive. All are focused on inheriting the group so they train with little to no social life. That is why he takes it upon himself to arrange a marriage for his one and only daughter with the man she has been caught seeing.





	Any Objections?

**Author's Note:**

> [ Suggestive Content ]  
> Warning: Implied sex and violence.
> 
> Repost from my Tumblr @khhunniwriting

 Yongguk was surprised he was called into the Red Sun Boss’ home. No one outside the group had ever stepped foot into the luxurious mansion. When he got there he was taken to the Boss’ office where he sat down to talk.

“Bang Yongguk I’m glad you accepted my invitation.” Your father had his eye on Yongguk for a long time now. “Please, sit.”

“I’m honored to be here.” Yongguk sat in the empty chair in front of the Boss’ desk and cleared his throat. “I would like to know why you asked me to come here. I thought no one was allowed in here unless they were family.”

“I’m an old man with seven children who haven’t married yet. They are all so focused on their training, competing with each other to take my place that I might die without meeting the future generation of my family.”

“Sorry Sir but isn’t Zeta engaged to the Light Group’s youngest daughter?” Yongguk may not be into gossip but he was up to date thanks to Himchan.

Your father scoffed, “That son of mine can’t settle down with one woman.”

Yongguk knew your brother was known for being a womanizer.

“When he got engaged I thought I could relax on this idea but then he keeps going back to his old ways. He trains and then goes out to find another woman.” He shook his head in disappointment. “Look Yongguk, it’s no secret that Y/N is my favorite. She’s a rose among thorns in our family. I would like to see her married but she is just as strong as any man and would never be with someone weaker than herself.”

Yongguk nodded knowing that was certainly true. It took him a long time to get you.

“That’s why when Alpha told me you and my daughter had some history I thought it was the perfect opportunity.” Yongguk eyes widened slightly as he heard your father had found out about you two.

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t uncommon for Mafia bosses to arrange marriages for their children. Often these marriages were part of a plan to strengthen the ties between two families, opposing or allied. 

Yongguk stared out of the two-way glass to observe the people below. His nightclub was packed just like every other night with people who were looking to have a good time. The majority were people with ties to the mafia, like himself. His VIP area was hard to get into because most of the booths and private rooms were already bought out by other bosses who frequented the club.

B.A.P was one of the top-grossing mafia groups thanks to the club. Yongguk offered top security and secrecy to everyone. He didn’t care what people did because he had his men ready to deal with all the problems.

The silence in Yongguk’s office was soon disturbed when Zelo burst through the door. “Boss they are here, Red Sun! They brought her, I saw her, she’s here.” 

“Who?”

“Y/N,” Zelo knew Yongguk had many marriage proposals. Apart from running B.A.P successfully, his boss was handsome and deserved the best. That is why he had hoped he would pick you. You were the highest in terms of rank and unlike Mafia Princesses who stood back and watched their family’s success you played an active role.

Himchan entered the office not long after. “I see Zelo told you.” 

“I did” Zelo happily responded. His smile faded when he noticed the unamused look on Himchan’s face. “I’m going now.” He knew Himchan was mad at him for leaving his post and quickly ran out of Yongguk’s office.

“Did you come to tell me she’s here too?”

Himchan shook his head, “better.” He pointed out your location to Yongguk. Through the two-way glass of the window, they were able to see everyone but no one could see them. “I came to show you that she came with her six bodyguards.”

**[ Alpha + Zeta + Mu + Nu + Rho + Tau ]**

“Did you see Red Sun is here.”

You turned towards the unknown people who whispered the name of your family’s mafia group. “Ignore them,” your eldest brother immediately reminded you. He stood on your right side ready so he could be the first to react if danger approached you. Being the eldest he took on the responsibility of not just protecting his six younger siblings but also the reputation of the group. “They aren’t worth our time.”

“I know how to behave” you responded feeling annoyed by the whole situation. You went everywhere with your brothers but sometimes you just had to get away from them. They were well dressed and towered over you with their height. It was too much negative attention when they were around. “Can you guys do anything to not stand out?”

To others, it was interesting to see how your brothers formed a ‘U’ shape around you but you were used to it. Two would watch your back while two more were on each side only allowing you to move forward. 

“What do you mean?” they asked in unison. 

“Can you look less like mafia spawns and more normal?”

“But we are spawns of the mafia,” Mu responded. He and Nu were twins, they made up the middle section of the ridiculous ‘U’ shaped wall around you. He was only a minute, well 67 seconds older but he still considered himself the oldest. “She knows that” Nu reminded his brother.

Zeta chuckled, he was the second oldest and more relaxed of the bunch. “It works in our favor to play the handsome protective older brothers. Chicks dig that.” He winked at the girls that were staring at him effectively making them blush.

Rho and Tau, the youngest brothers, stood behind you and got to take a look around since the oldest wasn’t keeping his eye on them. “Why would anyone come here?” Rho asked.

Tau shrugged, he was the silent type and communicated through body language instead.

“Did you really come here on your own Y/N?” Zeta put his arm around your shoulders. “You should have brought me along little sis, there’s some nice tail here.”

“Can you stop objectifying women for one second?” You slipped out of his hold, “I’m almost embarrassed to be related to you.”

When you got to the top of the stairs Alpha knocked on Yongguk’s door and Himchan opened it. He was first to go in before letting you and the others follow. 

“Hello brother-in-law,” Zeta was quick to greet Yongguk with a smile and positive attitude. “You have a nice set up here, I think I’ll go downstairs while the night is young.”

Yongguk smirked, “Go ahead, Himchan can show you around if you like.”

Alpha put his hand on his shoulder to stop him. “We didn’t come to have fun.” He then turned his attention to Yongguk. He was the one who found out you had snuck out of the house on occasion to meet with Yongguk. While you denied having a relationship with him Alpha knew otherwise. “We came to bring Y/N as you requested.”

Yongguk nodded, he had asked to speak to you before accepting your father’s offer. Even if he wanted to be with you he didn’t want to force you to do anything you didn’t want to. “Then you can leave now.”

All your brothers except for Zeta took a step forward to block you. “Our father may have approved of you but we still don’t.”

“We know a lot about you Bang Yongguk.”

“Okay, you all need to shut up and get out on your own while you still can.” You pushed past them and gave them a look of discontent. “If not I’ll drag your unconscious bodies out.”

“Y/N-” Rho tried talking with his sweet voice in order to calm you but you wouldn’t let him say much. It was beyond awkward to be in a room with your brothers and Yongguk now that they knew what happened. 

“OUT!” you pointed them to the door.

One by one they reluctantly took a step back and walked out. Only Alpha remained, “We’ll be right outside.” 

“We’ll be downstairs,” Zeta corrected him as he dragged him away. Clearly, he was all for this marriage so he could continue to come back.

Himchan left as well knowing you and Yongguk would do more than just talk.

When the door closed you turned to Yongguk and crossed your arms over your chest. “Sorry, they really are good soldiers. They are very disciplined and well mannered but as brothers, they are overprotective and lose their sense.”

Yongguk remained silent as he scanned you with his eyes from head to toe making you self-conscious. “Oh my god Yongguk say something.”

He smirked and that alone made your cheeks blush. “You know what happens when you sleep with the boss’ daughter.” He winked to show you that he was enjoying the whole situation. In reality, Yongguk had wanted a proper relationship with you but you refused. Not because you didn’t like him but because you were, like your father said, too caught up in the race against your brothers. 

“Usually they force the guy to marry her at gunpoint but this is different Yongguk. Right now there are six people, well five…” You knew Zeta was sold once he saw the club full of beautiful women. “Point is my brothers are not happy that Dad is trying to get you to marry me.”

Yongguk shrugged not really feeling bothered by your brothers. “Not a problem.”

“It is a problem. They are going to challenge you and try to show my father that you aren’t good enough for me and that my judgment is horrible for choosing you and then I won’t be chosen as the leader or even second in command.”

After you stopped rambling on about the situation Yongguk got closer to you. His eyes had that dark playful gleam in them that you knew too well. For his sake, you took a step back trying to keep a distance but soon your back was against the door. “You think I would lose?” 

You didn’t know how it was possible but his voice got deeper. It resonated in the small office and rendered you motionless.  His deep voice wasn’t simply heard, it was felt. 

He placed one hand on the wall and the other on your waist. His face inched closer to yours until his lips hovered over yours. “I won you didn’t I?” 

The top row of your teeth sunk into your bottom lip as you were reminded of Yongguk’s ability. You anticipated the moment your lips would connect.

His hand snaked up your body and stopped when he got to your neck. He placed one of his fingers underneath your chin and tilted your head up so you could face him. “Your brothers already plan to fight me so what do you say?”

Without looking your hands locked the door behind you. Yongguk was probably the only man crazy enough to go against all six of your brothers but you knew he wasn’t just all talk. He had the strength to back it all up. “What the hell, we’re going to end up together anyway.” You wrapped your arms around his neck and crashed your lips against his, finally ending the anticipation.

He lifted you up and carried you over to his desk.

You quickly began working on the buttons of his shirt. He did the same and ripped your shirt off not wanting to break the kiss.

A slight gasp of shock turned into a moan as Yongguk lowered your back onto the desk. Everything was starting to spin until you heard a loud banging on the door.

“Y/N get out here right now!”

You had taken too long and your brothers came back for you. They knew you had to be doing something else and they would not allow it. “We haven’t approved of him yet!”

“You’re not married!

“Open the door!”

“Now!”

Unfazed by their threats you continued. Wrapping your legs around Yongguk as a sign for him to continue as you decided to deal with the consequences later. Yongguk complied, not really able to stop anyway. He was past the point of no return.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day when you got home there were six angry men at the front door waiting for you. They were angered even more by your presence when you showed up wearing one of Yongguk’s shirts. You had borrowed one from him after he ripped yours last night in the heat of the moment.

Before they could say a word you held Yongguk’s hand asserting your choice. “Are there any objections?”

They all stepped forward, even Zeta. “I’m chiller than any of these guys and even I think you took it too far Y/N. How can you spend the night with a guy we haven’t approved of yet?” 

“You are the Red Sun mafia’s only female descendant,” Alpha reminded you. ‘”Your children will carry his name. We have to make sure he is the right choice.”

“Yeah Y/N,” the twins backed him up in unison.

Tau whispered something in Rho’s ear. Rho was a bit shocked when his silent brother spoke to him, even if it was only a sentence. “You see Y/N even Tau is so angry that he had to tell me about it.”

Tau nodded with narrowed eyes.

“Then let’s do this.” Yongguk had nothing against your brothers and understood they were doing this because they loved you. You were their one and only baby sister, the youngest of seven children. 

 

* * *

 

 

“I now pronounce you husband and wife.”

Yongguk didn’t wait to be told he could kiss you. He immediately went for it and gave you a passionate kiss claiming you as his own. 

Looking back at your brothers it was amusing to see their bruised faces. Alpha was the only one who had fully healed. The others were still bandaged and stitched up. The twins even had matching casts on their arms. 

Of course, you felt bad for them but they asked for it. They wanted to make your father question your abilities as a leader but they only proved how good your judgment was. You had found someone who was willing to fight for you. Someone who would do anything to be with you.


End file.
